


An Abandoned Promise

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: Just a short Drabble I wrote.The Doctor must leave Rose behind for her safety once again, but the last time had left her scarred and hidden fears are revealed."'You promised, don't you dare break that promise.' She whimpered, her nails pressed tightly into the back of his tuxedo. Confused, the Doctor held back tightly. 'What promise?' He wanted to ask, but thought better of it. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why must I always think of sad stuff.

"Doctor no!" Rose cried, clutching to his chest tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm his pink and yellow human down. He didn't want to return her home and face the threat all alone. But Rose would be easily targeted and he wouldn't have that.

"I have to Rose, it's okay. I'll be okay." The Doctor tried to convince her, but she simply sobbed clutching to him tighter.

"You promised, don't you dare break that promise." She whimpered, her nails pressed tightly into the back of his tuxedo. Confused, the Doctor held her tightly. 'What promise?' He wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

Rose backed away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and solemnly looked down. 

"But the Doctor lies," she said silently, almost in realization. 

"No," He said to himself, or to her. He really wasn't sure. He cupped her face gently, she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. Realization dawned upon the Doctor, he knew the promise. Rose has always had faith in him, but it's only now he realized that her faith in him was near to none when it came to him coming back for her. 

"Rose, Rose please look at me." He pleaded, with teary eyes she looked up him.

"I'll be back, I promise." He tried again, in vain.

"How do I know that?" She shouted, pushing him. Well he deserved it, his hearts ached more at the thought of how upset Rose was with him. But he understood, it was his fault. He'd left her once and she'd come back to him. Possibly because she knew he wouldn't come back for her. It's the very reason he's in this body.

She cried full force once again, before he pulled her back to his chest and did the only thing he could. Kiss her. She froze, and hesitantly kissed back before pressing herself to him tightly. 

"Please come back Doctor," 

"I will," He promised.

But he didn't, he couldn't. He shook and sobbed as the blood fell from his lips. His regeneration so close, but not close enough. That was his only regret, breaking his promise to Rose. That's all he was now, the same broken promise.

 

Abandoned she would stay.


End file.
